


Getting Darker

by clytemnestras



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Twisted Imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/clytemnestras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And how the muscle bone and sinews tangled / And how the skin was softly shed / And how it whispered, Oh, adhere to me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Darker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nereid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/gifts).



She waited in front of the mirror hours at a time, waiting for blackness to swell in her eyes.  
  
Any visible sign. Just - it was the ways her boys looked at her now, cautious and fleeting, always skirting just out of reach.  
  
And there was nothing, in her eyes, or in her hair or in the way she smiled, toothy and big, that was any different from yesterday.  
  
Hunger gnawed at her belly and nothing changed.

  
  
**

  
_Bones break, veins snap._  
  
_Blood wells, flesh parts._  
  
_Skin splits like flower petals pulled off one by one._  
  
_People lie down and quiver, soft, soft._

  
  
**

  
  
She fell into books, spiralling down like Alice into wonderland, into violence and gore and Your Humble Narrator smashing jaws in with his feet.  
  
Oh, she read such brutal, nasty things. Nastier than she'd seen on warfronts and the worlds of monsters and barbarians. Nastier, perhaps, because she liked the way her own bloodied lip tasted.  
  
Well, she liked to think she did.

  
  
**

  
  
_Boys. Oh, pretty boys, pretty boys with shiny eyes and wolfish smiles._  
  
_Oh boys, she cuts her teeth on you now._

  
  
**

  
She was a spitfire of violence. Her temper was a pressure trap, one wrong step and fury took over. She learnt it teeth first, snapping onto the therapists who took her memories away and she honed it in playgrounds with right hooks and lacrosse sticks and she beat, beat, beat the world into submission.  
  
She softened, into trusting, into caring, loving.  
  
But sometimes when no one was watching her, the violence would split under her fingertips and the universe would bloom purple bruises.

  
**

  
  
_Tear out the pages that mean nothing any more, set them ablaze._  
  
_Set the house on fire._  
  
_Burn, motherfucker, burn._

  
  
**

  
  
Things would go missing from her.  
  
Him, first of all. Then other people, then other ideas. Thoughts were pulled out of her head like butterfly wings and mounted on walls of museums.  
  
She screamed until sirens rang through the night, she knocked the cop out with a cricket bat.  
  
Then she ran, and it was good.

  
  
**

  
  
_Long legs, long hair, eyes glimmering in the firelight._  
  
_Diary pages sizzle and snap in the flames, blood dripping down laddered tights, caught on brambles and thorns._  
  
_She steps closer, and something is the same, something rings out in the night like wolf howls, but this isn't little red, she isn't the big bad wolf._  
  
_It's night of the monsters and the beautiful dead._

  
**

  
  
Teeth pressed into her neck and left lipstick stains around the mark.  
  
Her pulse went quiet and blood washed over her tongue.  
  
Amy woke up.


End file.
